


philophobia - kookv

by bbttsds



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Bottom Jimin, Depression, M/M, Power Bottom Taehyung, Rich Taehyung, Rich Yoongi, Soulmates, jungkook top - Freeform, kookv, namjin - Freeform, obsessive mother, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbttsds/pseuds/bbttsds
Summary: taehyung had an arranged marriage to yoongi, but things didn’t go well when he found out the love of his life isn’t his soulmate. he runs away, finding his match within someone he less expected, his high school bully.(is on pause, will be rewritten in a few months. until then, no updates whatsoever.)
Relationships: KookV - Relationship, hoseok switch, kooktae - Relationship, namjoon top, seokjin bottom, taehyung bottom jungkook top, taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship, yoongi top - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. twenty years old.

— When your eyes met mine, my soul pointed at you and whispered to my heart: “him..” —

“Mister, would you mind explaining what a soulmate is and how to find them? the basics, please.” the interviewer on the big screen turned to his guest.

“A soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, platonic relationships, comfort, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, compatibility and trust.” He smiled charismatically.

“i’ve studied the soulmate anatomy all my life, and i’m the most informed specialist in korea. everyone is given a partner, a soulmate. before we’re even born our god has already our soulmate planned. but, how do we know who is our soulmate? love knows no barriers, so it may be the least person you could expect. love knows no gender, too. every human being, once they turn 20, have a perfect and unique —slightly red— mark. have in mind that no-one can see that mark other than you and your soulmate. once you find your soulmate, your mark will start to ache and you will immediately start falling in love. when you give your first kiss to your given partner, you’ll be attached to them forever. and some even say that after this life, past every after life, you’ll still be designed to be with them. our god is sure a romantic one.”

the interviewer stared in awe at his guest before asking another question: “so, you said love knows no barriers, no gender. does love know about age gaps?”

“.. Now, that question—”  
the tv got turned off and taehyung pouted, turning over to his mother with the tv remote on her hand before she throws it to the couch and sits next to her son.  
“mom, i was watching that.” he whined with his deep voice, yet he managed to sound like a little kid.

“today is your big day and you’re watching tv instead of packing your things?” his mother raises an eyebrow. taehyung sighs.

“well maybe if i moved in with him before we were fiancé’s everything would be easier?”

“how dare you!” his mother almost screamed, grabbing his son’s shoulders tightly. “god wouldn’t like that! no sleeping with him before marriage.”

his cheeks slightly blushed and he rolled his eyes at his mother’s statement. he really didn’t like how religious she was and how hard she was trying to influence the religion into him, too.  
“i was just-”

“tae baby, today you’re getting married to your soulmate.”

“how do you know if he’s my soulmate? i don’t have my mark yet.”

his mother went silent.  
“not again, taehyung.”

“i just-”

“i thought you loved yoongi!”

“i do!” he immediately said, calming her mother down, who was almost screaming at him. she was really dramatic and hysterical. 

“then why are you doubting your love for him?”

he’s not doubting his love towards the older, but he can’t explain to his mother that he has a little of trust issues. she would just freak out and ruin the day. before he could come up with something, his father walked inside the living room and looked at them with confusion. the black haired boy let out a loud sigh, his father was always the one who saved him when his mother bombarded him with anything.

“babe, yoongi’s mom is waiting for you outside.” his father walked over to them and placed his hand on his wife’s shoulder, who gasped and left a kiss in taehyung’s forehead before running outside the house.  
the father chuckled slightly and taehyung whispered a ‘thank you’ to his father with a smile, who just nodded and smiled back. the boy took the tv remote again and before he could turn the tv on, his father took the remote away. he groaned and looked at his father.

“go pack your bags, you’re getting married, man.”

~~~

it was taehyung’s day. his 20th birthday and his wedding day. 

let me explain. 

taehyung met yoongi when he was just 16 and yoongi 18. taehyung got attached immediately, falling in love with him almost instantly. the same happened for the older male, who knew this man was his soulmate —though they both haven’t had their 20th birthday yet— they knew it.  
their families arranged a wedding, specially because both were really rich and wealthy families. the love birds didn’t mind though, they were getting married after all.

our dear protagonist has always had a small odd feeling about the wedding, for his parents have always taken control of all his relationships. he’s used to it, after all. yoongi has been the sweetest, and taehyung couldn’t ask for more. their love for each other was genuine.

taehyung was born exactly at 10pm, so they arranged the ceremony to start at that exact time. they only invited family members, for the parents didn’t really like the friendships the couple had. taehyung took his phone and texted with his bestie, hoseok, before the ceremony started.

me:  
gosh hyung i’m so scared

hobi 💗:  
taehyung u’ve been dying to marry this man!

me:  
ik but i suddenly have a bad feeling about this  
besides, you’re not here :(

hobi 💗:  
ik ik but enjoy the wedding, youll marry the love of your life!

me:  
:((

hobi 💗:  
if anything happens, just call or text me  
i’m here 4 u

me:  
ty rlly, ily 💗💗

hobi 💗:  
ily2 ❤️

~~~

it was time, he had his white delicate shirt and soft white pants, with an innocent makeup and a flower on his black beautiful fluffy hair. his heart was beating like crazy and his mother fixed his shirt one last time before walking to a side of the room, putting something in taehyung’s luggage. he took a deep breath while he stared at himself in the mirror. he looked incredibly beautiful, and he felt beautiful. he smiled slightly as he turned to his mother, who smiled back and hugged him tightly.  
“make us proud.” she said before walking over to the exit, over the hall to the door that went into the church for the ceremony. 

‘make us proud.’ he thought to himself. after all, his family is only doing it for the money of the other, as well as yoongi’s. it made him a little bit sick.

he went pale when he heard “it’s time.” by his father, who hugged him and dragged his mother —since she really wanted to stay with his son—  
over to the ceremony.

he had to walk by himself over to his fiancée, in front of all the family members.  
he took a deep breath when heard his queue, the big white doors opening widely as he walked inside. there were white pedals on the white carpet, white roses on every single guest. all their eyes went on him. he looked so elegant and breathtaking, yoongi felt even more in love. taehyung smiles at his fiancée once he got closer while admiring his future husband’s beauty as well, standing in front of him. he hasn’t seen him all day, he felt so relieved to see yoongi absolutely happy.

yoongi’s mother checked her golden clock, it was 9:59pm. she nodded at the priest.

the priest cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “today we’re gathered for the union of two sons of healthy families. Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi.  
it is time, you may reveal your marks.”

10:00pm.

taehyung felt his body fill up with heat, yes, his mark was appearing. he felt shivers as he saw his fiancée staring at him lovingly. they both placed their hands on their sleeves and pulled them down.

he can’t see it. he only sees yoongi’s pale wrist. he starts to pant, looking up at yoongi with a shattered future.  
taehyung could se his own mark, but he could see his fiancée’s.  
“where’s your mark?”  
the smaller asks softly, making taehyung gulp and feel worse than he already did. 

the place goes silent, taehyung could swear the time just froze for him. he took a glance around the church, everyone with wide eyes, staring at the chaotic scene unfold, almost as confused as taehyung. he looks over at his parents who seemed as shattered as taehyung, he could bet they were absolutely disappointed. then he looked back at yoongi, his feline eyes slowly loosing its spark. 

yoongi didn’t want to believe it, he didn’t want to believe that the boy he’s been protecting since he was young, the boy he would marry, the boy he swore was his soulmate, was just another human. nothing important. just a waste of time. at least, that’s what taehyung thought.  
the blond small boy felt more confused, not disappointed, just saddened. saddened that taehyung wasn’t the one for him, for he felt taehyung was he only one who could complete him.

people started to gasp, finally understanding the situation. taehyung stared at yoongi one last time before running away while his eyes filled with tears. “TAEHYUNG!” yoongi screamed, trying to chase after him but his mother grabbed his wrist screamed at him, scolding him in the middle of the wedding.

it was a mess, this was a whole mess.  
taehyung ran back to take his luggage. the birthday boy didn’t know where to go, but now that he knew yoongi wasn’t his soulmate, he wanted to find the true love of his life. he wasn’t thinking straight. when he grabbed what he was looking for, he took his phone and ran to the emergency exit in the room.  
he was panting like crazy, running to the streets while typing a number on his phone, his tears wouldn’t stop no matter what.

~~~

“i guess, but i couldn’t have just sneaked in the wedding? his mom knows me, and if she saw someone who looked like me in the crowd and i KNOW she would be pissed.” Hoseok said while walking out of the room towards the front door of his apartment, answering it. and there he found a breathless, heartbroken, makeup ruined and sweaty taehyung.  
his soft black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and his mouth slightly parted as he tried to regain his breath, his eyes red and filled with tears. 

he didn’t need to say anything, hoseok already understood what’s going on. 

he knew taehyung that much, he knew the plan was going to fail. but he let taehyung do it, he let high do it with a slight hope that he was wrong and his fiancée was actually his soulmate.

his best friend immediately hugged the younger, making him drop his luggage and cry into the crook of Hoseok’s neck. the older sighed deeply and hugged him tightly.

“he’s not my soulmate.” taehyung said while his voice cracked.

~~~

taehyung drank the cup of water that hoseok gave him while he caressed his best friend’s thigh as a sign of comfort.

“sorry fam but i’m thirsty.” someone interrupted the moment while walking into the kitchen that connected to the living room. taehyung was sitting in the black leather couch with hoseok by his side, they both looked back at the unknown voice. hoseok sighed and looked back at his bestie.

“tae, you never got to meet him. he’s my roommate.”

the other took a water bottle from the fridge and drank it all in seconds before gasping and walking towards the others. he was wearing a pastel crop top and some tight black jeans, his hair was brown and his pinkish lips were cutely plump. the cute boy stood in front of the younger, who stared at his well built thighs.  
“eyes up here, handsome.”

taehyung gulped and looked up at the boy’s eyes.  
“he’s Jimin, don’t take him seriously he’s a whore.”

jimin pretended to be offended and kicked hoseok’s leg with his adidas, who just rolled his eyes.  
“oh wait you’re THE taehyung?” he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

taehyung awkwardly smiled and wiped some of his ruined makeup away. jimin gasped once again and sat next to taehyung immediately.

“oh girl your makeup is a mess! did the wedding go that wrong?”

hoseok nodded and held the black haired boy’s hand. “his fiancée turned out to not be his soulmate.”

jimin looked at taehyung with pity, who avoided his gaze and looked down. he felt horrible, and hated to be pitied. specially by someone as handsome as hoseok’s roommate. “damn girl, that wedding was horribly planned. no offense.”

“none taken.” Taehyung smiled weakly.

“aw, you’re really handsome.” he pouted. “don’t feel sad, we got ice cream and shit, let’s watch horror movies and do tiktoks.”

“jimin, you’re such a bitch.” hoseok groaned.

“what? did i say something that offended you, hoe?”

taehyung looked up at jimin, he wanted to take his mind off the wedding. “do you have drinks here?”

the both stared back at taehyung, who glanced at both with shyness. jimin snapped; “bae you ain’t drinking tonight, that’s the worst thing you could do after a breakup.”

“i FINALLY agree with jimin.” hoseok smiles at taehyung.

“see? i’m a good friend you bitchass.”

“jimin? is it?” tae stared down at the smaller boy, who smiled and nodded. not gonna lie, jimin was really adorable and taehyung couldn’t help but feel slightly better by the presence of both.

“i liked your idea, about the movie and ice cream..” he smiled.  
hoseok stares at taehyung slightly surprised and jimin nodded. “of course babe, we’ll watch and eat any ice cream you like. tonight we’ll have a sleepover.”

“hoseok.” taehyung pulled his bestie to a side when jimin looked for some ice cream in the kitchen. hoseok followed, giving all his attention to the other.

“can i stay here for a few months?”


	2. soulmates

taehyung woke up in the couch, his head hurt and his eyes were still red from all the crying he did last night. he’s already 20, and his year was ending really horribly. he looked around, finding hoseok on the other side of the couch with his mouth slightly parted, sleeping deeply with his head sticking back.  
he couldn’t help but smile slightly, at least he had hoseok.

even tho he had no idea hoseok had a roommate, he feels like he’ll have a great time with him.  
talking about the male, he was nowhere in the living room to be found. there were only plates with ice cream chocolate on the table and a random horror movie paused minutes before it ended. 

jimin had stayed up till late taking care of both males, bringing them ice cream and putting blankets over them as soon as they fell asleep; carefully pausing the movie and going back to his bedroom to end the night.

taehyung felt appreciated, no stranger was ever that caring and sweet towards him. except yoongi, of course.

oh, yoongi. thinking about him made taehyung frown as he sat on the couch, wrapping the baby blue blanket around him. he felt so warm and so empty, he felt like a teenager again. the young male sticked his arm out to the table in front of him to grab his phone, boy did he regret it.

twenty missed calls from the same contact, ‘mom ❤️’

he felt his tears fall once again. he hated to cry, but right now he had to let everything out.  
it was 9pm; too early for being this sad, honestly. he let out some sobs until he heard someone walk in the living room.

“good morning, boo.” jimin smiled weakly as he walked over to taehyung and stood in front of him, if he weren’t that small taehyung would feel intimidated.

“wipe those tears away, today we’re going shopping.”

~~~

“i don’t like this.”

“you don’t like anything i do.” jimin rolled his eyes as drove his fancy car towards the nearest mall. taehyung kept questioning how the little boy got such car on the passenger seat, leaving hoseok on the back with annoyance. jimin wanted tae to stop being shy around him, so he’s trying to interact as much as he can without being awkward.

“that’s because when you do something like this, you always end up hooking up with some random dude.”  
hoseok said while scrolling through his social media.

“you’re just jealous jimin has the body to be a whore.” taehyung looked back at hoseok and laughed, making jimin laugh even louder and shove his middle finger in the older’s face. “YOURE DRIVING, DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL??” hoseok tried to change subject as he shoved jimin back to his driver seat.

“anyways, the first step to going through a breakup- specially such a big break up like this.. WE need to change ourselves.” jimin went back to topic and smiled while stopping on the red light.

“change ourselves? completely?”  
tae asked a little confused, making hoseok raise his head and listen carefully to the conversation before finding another reason to yell back at jimin.

“uhm- not like a change, more like an upgrade. like updating your iphone’s software. or hopping on the new trends, or even being the trendsetter.” he corrected himself before continuing. “like, for example, when you breakup with someone you’ve been with for years, you mature mentally. you instantly change; trying to leave that side of you, that reminds you of your ex, away. not everyone does this tho, at least i did.” he smiles.

“today, you’ll walk in the mall as taehyung. but you will walk out as taehyung 2.0!”

“but i like taehyung-”

“i like that.” taehyung interrupted hoseok, making him raise an eyebrow and jimin smiled wider.  
“i knew you would, girl! let’s do this, i’ll pay for everything.”

“oh no, don’t worry about it. i brought my credit card.”

“but-”

hoseok stood and whispered: “he’s rich.” into his ear and sat back down while chuckling. jimin only froze and looked back at taehyung, who was looking pretty confused, his facial expression was absolutely funny.

“if you finna pay for everything i wouldn’t mind.”

~~~

“your mom called?”

the black haired boy sighed, nodding as they walked around the men section in Forever 21. hoseok and jimin were holding taehyung’s arms as they walked, listening carefully to what he had to say.

“20 times, dude. she’s going to kill me once i go back..”  
jimin stopped. “you’re going bACK?”  
hoseok raised an eyebrow: “i thought you were staying with us for a month!”

“i can’t stay with you guys for that long.” taehyung said sadly, lookin at jimin with a defeated smile, who shakes his head and gets closer to taehyung.

“but we don’t mind having you home. besides, we’ve been looking for another roommate for weeks.” his bestie tried to cheer him up.

“girl, you said it yourself. your mom is gonna kill you once she sees you. you need time for yourself, okay? stay with us for a while. you’re really fun to be with, move in with us!” 

“move in?!” taehyung was caught off guard, he’s never stayed somewhere else that was his mother’s house. he couldn’t even go to sleep over when he was younger.

“i know it’s nothing like that big mansion of yours, but we’ll make sure that it’s friendly and cozy for you, darling. i’ll even stop inviting my hook ups over!” 

hoseok gasped and gripped taehyung’s arm tighter. “did you hear what he said?! HE WILL STOP INVITING HIS HOOK UPS OVER, PLEASE MOVE IN.” he almost begged, making jimin pout and taehyung laugh loudly.

he got himself back together and stared at both of the boys, shaking his head while defeated. “i swear to god, y’all seriously convinced me to move in.”

“YESS!! I ALWAYS WANTED THIS! MY BESTIE MOVING IN WITH ME!” hoseok hugged taehyung tightly as he screamed and it was obvious they were annoying the costumer and employees close by, up to a point that one of the employees immediately walked over to them and told them to be more quiet, where they nodded and started laughing as soon as she left.

after buying some clothes for taehyung, they walked outside and the younger’s eyes widened as he hold tightly unto hoseok. “w-what about my mother?!”

hoseok stared back, unsure on how to answer. he sighed, almost defeated. “yah!” jimin yelled and held taehyung’s hand.

“hoseok hyung told me everything ‘bout your mom. she’s toxic, darling. she only cared about your fiancé’s wealth and what she’ll gain from it. you’re 20 years old, girl. you’re an adult, enjoy your independence.” it’s as if jimin always knew how to cheer taehyung up, even better than hoseok. they were both glad they had jimin.

“and what better than share that independence with two amazing gays like us.” he flipped his brown hair and smirked, making the other two chuckle.

“thank you, really.”

“don’t thank me, sweetie. you’re under my care now.” he smiled. “also, i didn’t know you had such a good taste in clothes.”

“i’ve never tried those before, but i always liked that style. i had to wear what my mom bought me, so this is new for me.” tae smiles softly at the smaller.

“you’re doing great, sweetie.” he smiled back.

hoseok places his arm around the younger’s shoulders and smiled at him: “since you want to ‘upgrade’ why don’t you get a new hair cut or something? you can do anything you want. get a piercing, get some rings, anything. you’re literally rich, so.”

“rings sound good. a hair cut would be better!”

“OMG.” jimin screeched and grabbed taehyung’s shoulders. “dye. your. hair.”

~~~

yes taehyung did end up dyeing his hair blond, which made him look like a prince out of a disney movie. he kept getting more stares and stares, making him feel slightly flustered but he was kinda used to it. taehyung was hot and everyone could see it, and the mall was pretty crowded.

jimin and hoseok were really supportive towards taehyung that day, and he felt like they were really gonna help him a lot. he feels a connection towards jimin, not romantic more like a ‘friend’ soulmate, as he thought. they were at the mall day, and nobody was complaining. they bought various outfits, accessories, and sometimes check some boys out. taehyung understood why hoseok kept insisting jimin to stop flirting with the boys they used to walk by, since some of them got a little too excited and walk back to us. tae just laughed awkwardly as jimin rejected the boy.

“ugh, these taste sooo gooooodddd.” hoseok mumbled while biting down his spicy ramen while sitting next to taehyung, who was eating some ramen as well. jimin got the same spicy ramen hoseok ordered, silently eating his food. 🍜 

the young boy stood up and ruffled his blond hair. “i’m going to the bathroom.” he smiled and walked into the bathroom.

“he’s broken.” jimin immediately broke his silence when taehyung left to the bathroom, which hoseok sighed and sadly nodded in agreement.

taehyung has gone through a lot more than jimin knows of, but jimin could sense there was more than one heartbreak happening in his heart.

the blonde wiped his last tears in the small bathroom with some paper, looking at himself in the mirror. his red watery eyes and running nose. he felt right though, he looked at his hair and he felt good. he finally could do as he pleased, not as his mother did. the tears didn’t stop tho, even after his phone ringed inside his back pocket. he grabbed it and immediately started crying more than he did before. he didn’t remember taking the call, but he found himself hearing the other person on the other side as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“taehyung?”

he went silent. “... mom?”

“TAEHYUNG, OH GOD!”  
he heard her sob.  
“WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?”

he took a deep breath before getting himself together, “mom, he’s not my soulmate..”

“did you think i didn’t know?”

“what?”

“honey, nobody could’ve known unless you two played along.” his mom stopped sobbing, he could hear her wiping away her running nose.

he didn’t understand what she was talking about either way, not at all.

“what? the government would detect we’re not really soulmates and not let us get engaged..” he repeated.

his mother sighed. “we are kims, honey.”

“and?”

“we have money left over.”

his manly hands curled into a fist, his tears running down his cheeks.  
“you.. you’re horrible.”

“honey?”

his heart broke. “don’t call me that, don’t look after me, don’t call me.” he ended the call before his mother could say anything else. closing his eyes and sobbing quietly as he fell into the floor, his phone in his hand as his mother called him again immediately. he obviously didn’t answer, turning his phone off and curling into a ball in the bathroom. all those years of being controlled and built into someone you’re not, all those years of knowing this was wrong, he finally admitted that his mother never truly cared about him. only for what he could give the family: more money.

that night they went back to the apartment at 11pm. they could sense something was off with the blond boy, but they decided to give him time by himself. on the mall they bought some stuff for taehyung’s bedroom, some sheets and lights. basic things, until they actually get things to decorate the room correctly.

our poor protagonist couldn’t sleep that night, he couldn’t believe how he spoke to his mother like that before. he never dared to do so, and always felt bad if something offensive slipped over to his mom. his mother truly had an effect on him, and he hated it.  
god, he hated how he left yoongi in the church like that. he felt like he was selfish, the poor boy must be bombarded with questions and screams from his own mother. if only he could fix all this, but he couldn’t. at least, he didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i won’t finish writing this HAHAHAH, i know myself too well. also, i apologize if it’s kinda lazy, i have an idea on my mind but don’t have enough skills to express it correctly.


	3. when the party’s over

taehyung had mixers feelings about everything. he felt sad, angry, happy, lonely, disgusted and disappointed. all at once. but having hoseok to wake him up in the morning with such bright smile made him feel appreciated about the people around him, the ones that truly matter. taehyung walked over to the living room, confused when he didn’t see jimin anywhere in the apartment.

hoseok smiles and places taehyung’s breakfast —some friend eggs with bacon and orange juice,— on the table.  
“he went to meet his best friend. i never got to meet him, i heard he’s extremely shy and that’s why he always denies jimin when he invites him over. what a pity, right?” he explained and walked over to the kitchen to finish the dishes. the blond boy looked down at his breakfast and smiled slightly. he just felt really grateful.

“thank you.” 

“don’t thank me, tae. you know i would do anything for you.” he smiled back, making taehyung’s eyes tear up. he didn’t know why he was crying, there was just so much happening, he was going to explode at any moment. his best friend noticed, leaving the dishes and wiping his hands dry before running towards the other and hugging him tightly. taehyung hugged back and cried on to the boy’s neck, sobbing while trying to be as quiet as possible. hoseok stood silent, his presence and touch made taehyung calm down, he knew he had someone who loved him no matter what. 

after a while, taehyung wiped his tears and stared back at his breakfast, embarrassed.  
the older male sat next to him and pouted. “do you wanna talk about it?”

the younger looked at his hyung and nodded, the hyung nodded as well and waited patiently for his friend to be ready.  
“i don’t know what to do. my mom called me yesterday when i went to the bathroom, i took the call and-”

“YOU TOOK THE CALL?”

“i-im sorry..”

hoseok sighed. “what did she say?”

he took a deep breath: “she asked me why i ran away, that we could’ve still gotten married,”

“that’s shady.”

the other nodded in agreement, “and i told her to not call me, to leave me alone.”

the taller raised an eyebrow “you know she won’t do that, right?”

taehyung sighed “i know, but it’s the first time i spoke to my mother like that.”

“i know,” he nodded with a slight smile, “and i am proud, but what are you going to do now? you can’t go back to your mother.”

“i couldn’t sleep last night,” taehyung can’t keep secrets from hoseok, it’s adorable if you ask me. “i kept thinking about that as well. but i know what i want to do.”

“i knew it, the bags under your eyes gave it away. what is it that you wanna do?”

“i’ll find my real soulmate.”

after a small talk, hoseok told taehyung to finish his breakfast and go back to sleep, but before that he reminded taehyung that he needs to go to collage and see if his mother stopped paying it. the older friend was really supportive about his decision but one question made taehyung question his whole plan:  
“how will you find him?”

he had no idea, but the least he could do is look for him, right?

~~~

park jimin got back home in the afternoon after spending the whole day with his best friend. hoseok welcomes jimin back, who grabs his friend’s shoulder and piercingly looks at the other’s eyes, who stared back a little bit taken back. “uh-”

“my bestie invited us to a party tonight!”  
before hoseok could say anything, jimin already knew what the older was going to say.

“no, it won’t be that big. just his friends and us, its in namjoon’s house,” he smiled and hoseok raised an eyebrow.

“please~ taehyung needs to get out and live his adult life! let him come to the party, let us all go.” he pouted and didn’t let hoseok talk again, “i bet he never went out like this! it’s a big opportunity for him to forget about everything for a few minutes.”

hoseok couldn’t believe that was actually convinced him, he sighed deeply and accepted defeat. “fine, but i’ll go with you,”

jimin clapped and jumped up and down “YES!!! LOVE YOU.” he kissed his cheek and ran towards taehyung’s room. hoseok chuckles and walks over to his own bedroom to look for some clothes for the party.

jimin walked in the bedroom and sat on taehyung’s bed, looking around for the younger. “taehyung?”

“i’m here!” he walked out of the bathroom wearing one of the outfits he had bought the other day. jimin’s eyes widened and he stared from head to toe at taehyung, he sure was hot. he had a white shirt under his orange sweater, wearing some tight baby blue jeans and vans.  
the blond boy smiled and turned around to show his outfit, “what do you think?”

“you. look. A-MA-ZING.” he clapped his hands and stood up. “you’re obviously not wearing that to the party, though,” he added.

“what party?” the younger raised an eyebrow and walked back to the bathroom. jimin grabbed his wrist to stop him and walked over to tae’s closet, throwing several clothes onto the other’s arms. taehyung just stared confused, grabbing the clothes that were thrown nonstop and almost loosing balance.

“we’ve been invited to a party by my bestie, and im gonna make you look hotter than you already are,” jimin winked and threw some more clothes towards taehyung and then turned around, trying not to laugh at how dumb taehyung looked. “try some of those clothes, come out with them and hoseok and i will grade them from best to worse- for the party, obviously.” he smiled and shoved taehyung into the bathroom.

“but-” taehyung said inside the bathroom and jimin shushed him: “honey, i have this under control.”

honey. his mother came to his mind again as he heard jimin left the room and screaming for hoseok. his mood slightly fell, but he managed to change into another outfit. that’s how his mother used to call him since he can remember “honey..”

after a few hours of fitting into a few clothes, the group of friends all agreed with one outfit. a shirt with red, black, green and yellow stripes. some tight jeans and adidas. 

the party was at 8pm, and they were already pretty late. gladly, they only needed to do their own makeup. hoseok, who is not the makeup type at all, got forced to have natural makeup done by jimin. taehyung didn’t care at all about makeup, so he left jimin use his face as a canvas. he didn’t do anything big though, a lip balm and covering his nonexistent flaws. highlighting his cheeks and beautiful eyes, making him look even more attractive then before.

finally, they left to the party.

it was in a big house, but not as big as where taehyung used to live. they got there a little bit late (9:44pm), but managed to see the fun. taehyung felt out of place, not only because he didn’t know anyone, but because he had never gone to a party before. he only saw those in the movies. he was such a virgin.  
jimin kept introducing taehyung and hoseok to everyone and then he guided them into a corner of the big party, where his friends were hanging out. taehyung immediately looked at the two attractive boys, both tall and elegant. yet one of them stood out the most. his brown hair and silk skin, pink beautiful lips and big brown eyes. wearing black clothes, and some badass boots. taehyung couldn’t stop looking at him as they walked towards them, something about him made him feel weird. he felt as if he’s seen him before. not only that, but he felt something tingling in his wrist as he got closer.

“joon, kook!” jimin waved his hands and greeted his friends, who turned towards him and smiled. the tall men looked down at taehyung at the same time, but he only saw the brown haired guy. how his eyes widened at seeing tae and hoseok, how he gulped and saw the tall man getting nervous.

“taehyung, hoseok, these are my best friends.” jimin smiled at taehyung and pointed at the taller male with blond hair and an amazing style. “this is namjoon,” 

“call me joon,” the man smiled and tae bowed slightly while smiling awkwardly, and then looking at the other male, who avoided looking at the boy in the eyes.

“guys, this is jungkook!” jimin seemed a little too enthusiastic and stared at taehyung deeply, waiting for his reaction. he stared back at jimin.

‘jungkook? wait, what?’

he looked back at the other boy in-front of him, staring in disbelief. 

“taetae! hurry up!” the little boy giggled as they ran around the playground, hiding inside the small house. kook was always a little taller than tae, even before high school. taehyung followed his best friend towards the house and got surprised by a kiss on the cheek from his friend, who showed his adorable bunny smile.

“taetae will be my husbwand! i will be your wife!” the boy laughed and the other chuckles, walking closer to his little friend. “kookie, we are both bwoys!”

“and?” he pouted.

“you would bwe my husbwand, not wife!”

it was all fun and games until middle school came by.  
they were preteens and still the closest ever, but hoseok had to move in and befriend taehyung. jungkook didn’t care at first, but they became closer, and closer, and closer.. he even saw hoseok kissing taehyung.  
that made jungkook burst out in rage at both of the boys. he felt betrayed and lost, he turned against taehyung and started bothering, punching and teasing both. yet he never left more than one accidental bruise to taehyung. ever since that bruise, taehyung’s mother didn’t let him even come close to jungkook anymore.  
but still, taehyung felt incredibly betrayed and stupid. he thought kook never truly cared about their friendship, which is bullshit. he started hating himself, as if it was his fault that jungkook started treating him like that. and finally, yoongi met taehyung and protected him against jungkook. now, jungkook was absolutely devastated, as if his ‘plan’ of making taehyung fall in love didn’t work. now his crush was with someone else, someone he shouldn’t have been with.

jimin, hoseok and namjoon stared back and forth at jungkook and taehyung. the slightly smaller boy was staring in disbelief at the other, and the taller was absolutely avoiding his eyes, showing how uncomfortable and nervous he was.  
after a minute of silence, taehyung spoke.

“... jungkook?”

who simply hummed and ignored him.

“i-im speechless.” he stared at jimin and hoseok; and back at jungkook, he felt angry but happy at the same time. jungkook really grew to be a piece of hot shit, but he used to be such an asshole. he felt like it should be time to forgive him, but it still felt wrong. jungkook was even ignoring him, as if he didn’t know him.

“uhm, jungkook?” jimin tried to make jungkook speak and he simply shook his head and softly looked away: “i can’t do this..” he ran away and disappeared in the crowd.

namjoon cleared his throat and bowed at them. “i apologize, he’s- really, really shy.”

“jimin.” hoseok seriously called at the smaller, who sighed.

“i’m gonna talk to him..” he ran away, looking for his friend; leaving the three males alone. taehyung kept staring at the crowd..

he felt once again as if he was 13, how it felt when jungkook first talked horribly to him. calling him names, telling him how useless he is. broken, empty, lost.

“you both have some things to fix, taehyung.” namjoon said seriously, looking at the blonde. who stared back with a sad stare, making hoseok hug him tightly and hide tae’s face on his neck.  
“i agree.” hoseok agreed with namjoon, leaving a kiss in taehyung’s forehead.

“are you two..?”

“soulmate friends.”

“of course.” he smiled, showing off his dimples.

~~~

hoseok took taehyung to a couch in the big house, accompanied by namjoon, who guided them to the quietest place in the house. “taehyung, don’t let him ruin the night. it’s your first party!” he tried to cheer his best friend up, but it was useless.

“he ignored me..” taehyung whispered softly as he felt his eyes water, tears falling down from his rosy cheeks. his friend immediately tried wiping them away, but they started to fall once again. namjoon pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped the tears himself, making hoseok stare at him slightly confused.

“he’s nervous about meeting you.” namjoon added.

“why would he be nervous?” taehyung asked softly, which namjoon sat next to him and gave the tissue to him.

“he regrets.”

that made taehyung look up at him.

“you two were younger when it happened, right? he hates himself for doing that. he can’t show himself in front of you due to the shame,” namjoon fixed taehyung’s hair.

“i’m not supposed to tell you this but.. it is not for you to pity him, it’s for you to understand that children do dumb things and maybe, if you two want to be fixed, you should fix this first.” he stood up and left, leaving the boys dumbfounded and clinging onto each other.

those words stayed with taehyung for the rest of the night. and he truly tried to enjoy the night, but he couldn’t. hoseok didn’t want to force him, so he took him home.

“kookie..” he mumbled on his bed, covered by two bed sheets in his dark bedroom. he stared at the sealing and remembered all those beautiful moment he had with jungkook, the boy he used to love before meeting yoongi.


	4. date

taehyung woke up at the worst moment he could. 

he found himself listening to a cruel-some scene, his roommates screaming at each other in the living room. he intervened, pulling hoseok away and shoving him in his own bedroom while jimin screamed a geeky at the boy, closing the door behind him. he got on his knees and hugged the older until he calmed down, which was slowly working. taehyung patiently waited.

when hoseok got himself back together, he took a deep sigh and taehyung broke the hug. “what was that?” 

hoseok shakes his head, assuring that it was nothing, that he shouldn’t worry about it. which taehyung found it stupid, why would hoseok go off to something that ‘was nothing’?   
“hoseok, what’s wrong? you barely get mad and when you do, you get horribly, fucking mad.”

the hyung looked at taehyung with sad eyes and opened his arms: “just.. hug me again, please..”

it’s hard for hoseok to let go of taehyung, specially when having him in his arms. he’s struggled over it for the past years, it all started in middle school. but taehyung shouldn’t ever know, it would ruin everything, their friendship, their trust, all of it will go to waste. hoseok does not want that.

next day was a whole calmer than before, waking up to beautiful birds singing, a bright blue sky and a good weather. what a day. finally, taehyung felt calm and relieved. jimin hasn’t spoken to hoseok since then, but he’s going to get over it eventually.

talking about the devil, jimin walks in on taehyung, they were both in the living room; taehyung watching some movie on netflix, looking back from the couch and staring at a smiling jimin walking towards him and sitting on the couch next to him.

“i’ve got news!” jimin hugged the younger boy.

“what’s up?” taehyung paused the series and gives jimin his whole attention, which he really appreciated.

“jungkook invited you to the amusement park close by this afternoon!!!” jimin said a little over excited. taehyung didn’t know how to feel, he just stared deeply into jimin, making him get a little creeped out and honestly turned on. well taehyung’s gaze can be intimidating and somehow luring, which jimin found absolutely attractive. either way, taehyung was having a war within himself at that exact moment.

‘why would he invite me out? maybe he wants to fix things? is this a date? what should i wear? should i cut my hair? when? where? HOW??’

“uhm, t-taehyung?” jimin snapped the younger back to reality, forcing a smile.

“yes?”

small awkward silence.  
“so? is that a yes to the small date?”

“wait- it’s a date?”

jimin stood up and screamed: “YAY HE SAID YES! 4 o’ clock, DONT BE LATE OR ILL CUT YOUR THROAT.~”

taehyung could say he was a little taken back, but fuck it. jungkook can’t bully taehyung anymore, he just won’t let himself go through that again. if jungkook makes one single comment to offend him on purpose, that’s it, he’s done. not only that, but taehyung grew a lot for the past years, as defined and manly as jungkook. just a little smaller, but that didn’t change anything at all. he had taken the money he took from his bank account (which was A LOT) into a safe, and took a few yen that would help him survive that afternoon.

the point was that taehyung, as doubtful as he was, went to given amusement park —which was close by the apartment!— he simply walked there, he thought he would have to wait for jungkook to arrive, but surprisingly enough the boy was already there; standing at the amusement park’s entrance.   
he was looking around slightly nervous while looking for taehyung. he immediately spotted him and gave him a nervous smile, which taehyung just nodded and walked towards him. taehyung didn’t feel like being nice to him, even if the boy seems softer than he did last time. he wasn’t going to give in, jungkook had to win over taehyung. kook was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket and black ripped jeans that showed his muscled thighs. taehyung, on the other hand, was wearing softer clothes than the taller boy. some jeans with black vans, a gray shirt and some nice ass sunglasses.

“i honestly didn’t think you would arrive..” jungkook said softly, looking down at his hands and avoiding looking at the boy. tae raised an eyebrow: “you really think i’m that rude?” 

kook looked up and his eyes widened, stepping back as he waved his hands on the air. “never! it’s- it’s not that, you know it..”

he obviously does, but he brushes it off. the situation is awkward enough, ‘let’s try and not make it as awkward as it already is’ taehyung thinks.  
“i’ll pay for my own ticket.”

“oh, no, please let me pay for our tickets. i was the one who invited you here either way-”

“jungkook, i’m rich. giving a little bit of money away won’t hurt me?”

kook raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips, standing straight and looking down at taehyung. “i’m trying to be a gentleman here, taehyung.”

he couldn’t help but blush a little, he boy looked absolutely dominant and it made taehyung want to tease him. his hips were really thin and his black shirt gave a hot vibe, but he was still a little doubtful about everything. he sighed and gave in.  
“fine, but i’ll pay you back,”

before jungkook could complain, taehyung shushed him. “do not try to change my mind.”

the day continued, it was a little awkward at first, jungkook trying to make some conversation but taehyung always cut him off rudely, showing no interest at all.  
he taller boy sighs and stops walking, standing in the middle of the park. taehyung stopped walking and walked over to the boy, expressionless: “why did you stop?”

“if you didn’t want to see me, you could’ve just told jimin. i didn’t ask you out here for you to treat me like this,, i’m trying so hard,”  
taehyung could see jungkook’s eyes fill with sadness, his whole face giving it away too. the boy looked down at his toes, still a little of shyness left on him.  
honestly, taehyung felt really bad. it was true, jungkook was indeed trying to break the ice, but taehyung was playing too hard to get. maybe don’t go too harsh on the poor boy.

“i- im here because i want to fix things, too...”

after hearing that, kook looked up to his childhood friend, his eyes shining slightly. taehyung thought he looked so beautiful that afternoon, too beautiful.

“but it’s a little weird and i just-“

“i’m sorry, taehyung.” jungkook cut the blonde, making the other’s eyes wide and stare up at kook with amusement. the brown haired male took a deep breath with his eyes shut and opened them once again, his expression softening, including his voice. “i’m sorry for everything. for treating you like shit when you absolutely weren’t, for leaving that bruise and letting the jealousy get best of me. i’m sorry for storming your teenage years with insults and dirty looks, for bullying the shit out of you. i know i don’t deserve to be forgiven, i know i fucked up BAD. i don’t deserve your friendship either and i understand if you want to keep a distance. you don’t need to say anything, if you just accept my apology. that- that would be enough to keep me calm for a few weeks.”

jungkook’s words were sincere, they woke something inside taehyung he thought he had already let go. he felt warm and fuzzy, looking up at the beautiful boy in front of him. he still had that soft spot for jungkook.  
“i’m sorry, too.” taehyung spoke, his voice breaking slightly.   
but jungkook smiled so wide, he was so happy. hell, happy is an understatement. he was bursting out happy. he wanted to hug taehyung but he was taken back, it was stop early for that. besides, it would be really fucking awkward.

the rest of the day went by better, they had more fun and genuinely forgot about everything that troubled them. they even had a better time together than they had years ago, taehyung could already feel how attached he was growing to the other. jungkook was mature but a dork. he was such a crackhead, taehyung had so much fun with him. it was all fun and games, but when taehyung and jungkook let the amusement park go the closest ice cream shop, taehyung remembered how his hand brushed against jungkook’s while they were going down on a rollercoaster. how jungkook’s smile made taehyung nervous when they were on the bumping cars, and when they walked by a christmas decorated game, a mistletoe hanged right under them. they looked at each other and laughed awkwardly, then laughing even more because it was so awkward.

there was no romantic moment, just slightly tiny tiny tiny moments. they weren’t meant to be romantic, they just happened. they sat on the ice cream shop, it was adorably cute and small, filled with pink ornaments and decoration. Jungkook and Taehyung had ordered a chocolate ice cream, they’ve always liked the same ice cream ever since they were small.   
“then, you ran away?” 

“yep.” taehyung simply replied, making jungkook laugh slightly.  
“what?”

“it’s like- straight up from a drama.” he huffed and took another spoon full of his ice cream while staring at taehyung, who laughed slightly as well and then went back to his ice cream.

“and how did yoongi react?”

“i saw him so confused when he couldn’t see it, and he kept asking if i could see his. but i think he tried to run after me.”

jungkook’s eyes widened and kept quiet for a moment, “i’m sorry for bringing it up, i know you maybe wanted to forget about that for today but i was curious.”

“it’s fine, it’s fine. i haven’t talked about this for a few days and it feels good to let everything out.” taehyung shakes his head, which kook nods.  
“how about you?”

“me?” kook replies a little nervous, which tae nodded.  
“uhm, i’m studying music.”

“i’m not surprised,” taehyung smiled softly, “so you still have that sweet voice?”

jungkook showed his bunny smile to his childhood friend, who swore he felt his tummy rumble when he saw such image, “i think so?”

“would you sing for me?” taehyung smiled back.

“i would, anytime.” his voice changed, it came out soft and a little seductive, jungkook stared deeply into taehyung with a smile.  
taehyung tried hard not to blush, his cheeks a little pink. 

late at night, jungkook walked our protagonist home, leaving him on the front door of the apartment for tae to go up the stairs. the blond haired boy thanked him, who simply said he had much fun. they stared at each other for a little while but then jungkook broke the comfortable silence they were sharing. taehyung froze when jungkook hugged him, covering the other with his impressive muscle arms. it felt so good though, tae was almost under jungkook’s spell. he hugged back, which made jungkook a little relieved. the boys stayed like that for a few minutes and then broke the hug, awkwardly voiding each other’s eyes. 

“could i, uh, have your phone number?”


	5. a little crush

that same night.

he opened his phone and found not 7, not 9, but 23 missed calls from his own fucking mother. 23!   
taehyung was disappointed but not too surprised, his mother can be really annoying. he rolled his eyes and jumped back to bed, his phone ringing once again. 

“hello?” taehyung took the call without looking, he immediately thought he would regret it.

“Taehyung?“

but he didn’t.

“dad?” he replied quietly.

“taehyung, are you okay? i’m with your mother,” his father said, his voice soft and almost cracking.

“i’m really sorry for leaving..” 

“TAEHYUNG, HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE MONEY I GAVE YOU?!” his mother screamed into the phone while his father tried to calm his wife down. she was talking about taehyung taking his money off his own bank account, the money his mother gave him throughout the years.

taehyung sighs. “dad, do not worry. i’m alright, i’m more than alright. please, stop calling me.”

“son-”

“i’m now living in a good house, with good people that care about me. i made friends, and i’m finally independent.”

“son.”

taehyung sat on his bed. “im planning on going to collage..”

“son!” his father almost screams, ‘almost’ since he’s known for being a calm and soft man. “i love you,”

taehyung had a broken smile: “i love you too,” 

~~~

next day, jimin and hoseok had forgiven each other, jimin teasing taehyung about his date with jungkook.  
“i heard you and jungkook had a good time.~”

“we did, actually.”

jimin smiled: “so, you two made up!”

“yep.” tae smiled back, as happy as jimin, who screamed and hugged the other. “FUCK YES, finally.”

“i bet he was acting hard to get,” hoseok smirked and walked over to the two on the couch, taehyung slapped his arm and jimin smirked. 

“hey, guys, do you all go to the same university?” taehyung changed topic and hoseok nodded.

“yeah, jungkook, namjoon, hoseok and me. why?” 

“i’ve been thinking and.. i think i want to study there, too..” taehyung smiled slightly, looking down at his hands while he plays with them. jimin and hoseok looked at each other and then back at taehyung.

“you want to study art?” jimin asked.

“i’m good at many things. i think i can sing, i dance, and i play the saxophone.” tae looked up at hoseok and then at jimin, waiting for their reactions.  
hoseok raised an eyebrow and did a ‘o’ with his mouth. “right! i remember you used to sing to me when we were younger, but your voice is deeper now.”

jimin wanted to say something but taehyung started singing, his deep and soothing voice making the boy’s eyes widen. hoseok just smiled, he knew before taehyung could sing, but he had gotten better. he sang the chorus for all of me from john legend, making jimin feel shivers down his spine. the boy had talent.   
when he finished, they both clapped.

“hoe.” jimin simply said, making hoseok and taehyung laugh. 

“you still have that beautiful voice,” hoseok smiles widely and hugged taehyung, who simply chuckled and hugged him back. “you absolutely have to go to, girl!”

“university starts next month, January. the auditions will also start a few weeks later that same month, i’ll get the information for you,” the older boy kissed taehyung’s cheek and stood up, his phone ringing immediately on his back pocket. jimin kept chatting with taehyung while hoseok walked over to the kitchen to get the call, opening the fridge: “hello?”

“is this jung hoseok?” the voice was familiar, hoseok raised an eyebrow a little frightened.

“yes, who’s this?” he took a juice box out of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen counter.

“is my son with you?” 

hoseok immediately understood who it was, that’s why her voice was familiar.

“no, he’s not. how did you get my number?”

“then why is his phone at your place, mister?”   
she must have tracked taehyung’s phone down, he immediately ran over to taehyung and told the boys to shush while he was still on the call, forgetting all about the juice box. he asked taehyung for his phone without saying a single word, taehyung did as he asked.

“he’s currently visiting me, miss.”  
hoseok spoke while he sat down next to his best friends, who were signing him ‘who are you talking to??’ and ‘what’s wrong?’  
he simply stared at them and kept talking.

“i suggest you tell me where he is right now,”

“miss, i don’t know where he lives right now, i only know that he has nothing to do with you.” hoseok ended the call and stared at the boys.  
“it was taehyung’s mom, she tracked your phone down and was telling me to tell her where you’re currently living.”

taehyung sighed deeply and jimin pouted, crossing his arms. “what a bitch.”

“does that mean i need to move out?”  
tae said sadly, hoseok and jimin immediately screamed no to him.

“you just need to change your phone and phone number,” hoseok smiles and gave the phone back to taehyung. “i was going to take the card away but i think there’s someone you should text your number to.” hoseok smiles weakly and caressed the boy’s cheek. jimin stares deeply at hoseok, he knew it hurt him how jungkook and taehyung were growing closer.

taehyung rolled his eyes. “yeah, right,” he disappeared into his bedroom.

that same afternoon, he texted jungkook he was changing phones and his phone number and told him he was going to give him his new one. taehyung went out with hoseok while jimin went over to namjoon and jungkook’s. the best friends were going to buy taehyung’s new phone. they looked around the iphone section and taehyung decided to buy a good, economic and fancy one. the iphone 8 plus. it was all quick and easy, putting a new phone number to the new phone. they bought a transparent phone case and a screen protector, then, they left the store with everything. taehyung always had a good time with hoseok, he was calm and smily, positive and a sunshine.   
as soon as they got in hoseok’s car, the older got a message.

JIMINIEEE💗:  
-heyy hobi hyung!!!

me:  
-hii 

JIMINIEEE💗:  
-can you guys come over? we’re   
ordering pizza for dinner and they   
want to see you hoes again

me:  
-more like jk wants to see tae 😷

JIMINIEEE💗:  
-that too 👁👁

me:  
-kk, i’ll drive us over

JIMINIEEE💗:  
-r u sure? cause if u think u can’t see  
jk being all flirty with tae then u   
shouldn’t come and do that to urself

me:  
-i know tae would like to see jk  
-and if he’s happy, i’m happy

JIMINIEEE💗:  
-ur a sunshine :(

me:  
-besides  
-i’m doing this to myself  
-i always knew i didn’t have a chance   
with tae  
-but if jk hurts him, oh boy i’ll hurt him even more

JIMINIEEE💗:  
-oop 😳😳


	6. straight forward

when hoseok and taehyung got to the big house, they were greeted by namjoon, who was wearing comfortable clothes that looked like pijamas. he smiled politely at the boys and let them in, guiding them to the room they’ve been hanging out in. it was filled with arcade games; a tv with a play station 4 and many, many games; and many comfortable sofas. taehyung and hoseok shared a look and hoseok made a ‘o’ with his mouth while looking around the room.

jungkook was playing on the corner of the big room with the console, but he paused the game as soon as the door opened. jimin was playing with him, so he whined when the younger stopped the game but when he heard the door he understood why.

taehyung only saw jungkook, he looked even better than the other day. black leather jacket with a white almost transparent shirt and some tight jeans and the same nice ass boots. he smiled at his hot childhood friend, who smiled back with the bunny smile that taehyung had always loved.  
the boys walked over to jungkook and jimin, hoseok hugging jimin and eyeing jungkook before walking to a side and sit on the couch. taehyung did the same but instead of eyeing jungkook, he smiled at the boy. that was supposed to be it, that’s how taehyung likes it. no hugging.

but it seems like jungkook had other plans.

“hey!” kook called after taehyung walking over to the couch next to hoseok, but tae stopped while gulping.  
kook raised an eyebrow, standing up and back hugging taehyung while faking a pout. taehyung gasped and freezes, jungkook’s touch was making him extremely nervous. he was too close, he’s always had troubles with his personal space, but jungkook’s touch didn’t bother him like he thought it would. or like it always does. 

he forgot about jungkook for the past years, but his body didn’t.

everyone stared at the childhood friends, surprised as well. taehyung doesn’t like a lot go physical contact unless they’re absolutely close to him, that’s why Jimin and Hoseok have not problem hugging him, they’ve become even closer after the incident.

“JUNGKOOK!” jimin screamed, laughing slightly while standing up.

but, he didn’t break the hug. he simply smiled softly and hugged taehyung tighter while humming, making taehyung go crazy. he was playing with him, how cruel of him.  
“what? can’t i hug my childhood bestie?”

taehyung wanted to hug him back, hide his face in the crook of jungkook’s neck and stay like that for the rest of the night. but something was stopping him. not because there were people around, that’s for sure. they all knew something was up with them after all. he simply nodded though, his hands shaking.

they just stared at them silently, it was pretty awkward. tae looked over at hoseok, who was staring deeply at both of them, so close to each other.  
taehyung could even feel jungkook’s junk against his ass.

seconds later, jungkook let go and sat back down to face the video game he was playing with jimin, pretending as if nothing had happened. “still wanna play?”  
jimin just smirked and nodded, eyeing taehyung who was gulping and sitting down next to hoseok while staring with wide eyes at jungkook; and then to hoseok, who was staring deeply at jungkook, he was obviously jealous. jimin sighed, “this is fucked up..” 

“what is?” kook replies while unpausing the game, jimin simply shakes his head. “nothing, i was just thinking out loud.”

~~~

for the rest of the night, namjoon spoke to taehyung and hoseok and sometimes jimin joined, but jungkook never stopped playing. jimin told taehyung he should try the game himself, but it was obvious jimin just wanted taehyung to talk to jungkook. so, even if taehyung didn’t want to, he was going to be convinced to either way. he simply gave in, walking over to jungkook and sitting next to the taller boy. he didn’t pause the game though, he kept playing while taehyung started the conversation.  
“what’s this game about?”

jungkook didn’t say anything, he gulped.  
“i’m sorry.”

the other raised an eyebrow, but remembered how jungkook broke taehyung’s personal space rule. he immediately forgave him, maybe he forgot. i mean, they haven’t seen each other in years, who would blame him? “oh,” 

“i know you have a personal space thing, but i- i don’t know, i’m feeling clingy today? i shouldn’t have done that.”

taehyung cooed and hugged jungkook, making the other jump out of surprise. “fuck that rule,” taehyung whispered deeply next to jungkook’s ear, making his skin crawl. the blond haired boy cleared his throat and got away from jungkook, taking a free ps4 control and staring at the screen a little embarrassed. he felt jungkook’s gaze on himself.

they played for a while, namjoon inviting the boys to his family christmas dinner. he’s not rich, but he isn’t poor, so his parties are always big with many, MANY people. all his family were going to be invited, including a few close friends. they agreed, taehyung happily agreeing since he’s obviously not going back home for his mother to scream at him and force him to marry yoongi once again. 

he was also talking about going to new york for new year’s eve to watch the time’s square ball drop. nobody in that room has ever been to new york, except taehyung. he used to go every year since his cousin lives there, he could walk around manhattan without getting lost. jimin, hoseok and jungkook, on the other hand; have NEVER left Korea. namjoon has been to new york once, and he obviously has the money to go back. he said he could pay for everything and they could give him the money later, yet taehyung insisted on him paying for his own and hoseok’s. namjoon didn’t let him win the argument.

after a while of chatter and laughter, taehyung and jungkook have left the tension, now they were even more comfortable than when taehyung arrived. smiling and laughing at each other, tickling and fake fighting. feeling like teenagers once again, it felt so right. he could notice hoseok felt a little off, but he was too distracted by a smiling jungkook, that faded so suddenly. taehyung raises an eyebrow and noticed that namjoon cleared his throat before talking: “uhm, did you guys order anything?” 

“no? we were literally right now discussing about what we’ll order?” jimin tilted his head and shared looks with hoseok and jungkook. namjoon shakes his head and stands up from the sofa, “i’ll go get it then,” and he does. taehyung was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door’s bell ring. Joon walks outside the room and the boys silently stare at each other. they eventually started chatting once again before being interrupted by some weird noises coming from the living room, they all turned towards the door and jungkook stood up, looking so big and dominating. taehyung has always seen jungkook as a little boy, whom he’s always protected and loved. but he’s all grown up now, being so fucking defined and, fuck, those thighs.   
t h i g h s!

jungkook mumbled a ‘ill check up on him’ which is understandable, since he’s one of the best defined males in the room. but taehyung stood too, walking towards the door immediately and opening it, jungkook following him.   
when they get to the living room, they find namjoon trying to force someone outside the house, but it’s not just ‘someone’.

“TAEHYUNG!” seokjin screamed and shoved the man away, running towards his cousin and hugging him tightly. the black haired male was taller, so he had to curve down and hug his cousin’s wide shoulders. 

jimin and hoseok went behind jungkook and stared at the scene unfold, until hoseok gasped and ran towards the ‘mysterious’ male. namjoon was quietly staring at the boys, closing the door and crossing his arms, “i guess he does know taehyung.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN KOREA?” taehyung screamed in shock, hugging the boy back.

“TAE, BABY, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!” jin groans and breaks the hug, looking directly at the boy. “but we need to talk. and, by the way, i don’t remember you telling me that hOBI WAS WITH YOU, HIII!!” he quickly hugged the other, making the boy chuckle and hug him back. 

“how? when? why??” taehyung stared at jin, as if he didn’t believe he was there.  
seokjin sighed, throwing himself on the couch of the living room, all eyes on him. his pose was so diva like, so jin.  
“aunt kim sent me here, she convinced my mom to drag me here, to korea, and bring you back home,” the taller boy groaned and stared at taehyung. “and i’m obviously not going to bring you back, the fuck?”

tae chuckled and looked at hoseok, who was smiling. “that’s my jin,” they both thought.

namjoon clapped once, getting everyone’s attention.  
“okay, what the hell?”

“you’re cute.” jin stares at namjoon, who huffs and puts his arms on his hips.  
“who are you?”

“he’s my cousin, kim seokjin. he lives in new york!” taehyung smiled at namjoon, and turned back to catch jimin and jungkook sharing confusing looks. jin suddenly stands from his place and stares deeply at jungkook, making the boy feel super intimidated. the older steps over to the strong boy, checking him from head to toe. even jimin skipped a heartbeat, the male was so handsome up close. taehyung ran over to jin and got in between the boys, pushing seokjin slightly by his chest and protecting jungkook. “uhm, jin?” hoseok asked while walking towards the boy and placing his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“is this jungkook?” 

the best friends shared a look, the blond haired boy didn’t look back at jungkook. taehyung said no while hoseok said yes, they looked at each other and taehyung widened his eyes.  
jin’s mood changed, he seemed pissed and serious, making taehyung gulp. he’s seen his cousin like this before, but it never ends well.

“hoe, is this jung fucking kook or nah?” the older snapped and crossed his arms, tae sighing and looking up.

“he is,”

“like, the one you always spoke about?? that jungkook??”

“shut up!!”

“like the one you used to have a crush on? THAT jungkook?”

everyone’s eyes widened, namjoon looked at jimin, who was smiling widely and clapping his hands with excitement. then at jungkook, who freezed in the moment, staring at the taller boy with no soul.  
hoseok, staring at jin before slapping his arm.

“oh. OH.” jin got it, taehyung obviously still liked jungkook, specially if they were together like this. Jin stared at hoseok and smiled back at jungkook.   
“damn boy i’ve been dying to meet you? you’re even hotter in person,”

~~~

“so, let me get this straight.” jimin was sitting next to jin while connecting all the dots about everything jin has told them. they were back in the room they started hanging out at, eating some pizza they have ordered.   
“taehyung’s mother sent you here to convince tae to go back home, marry yoongi and take all his money?”

“sis i’ve been saying that same shit for an hour already.”

“bitches be confused tho,” jimin rolled his eyes, he had a chemistry with jin. 

“whatever, they got your location due to your old phone, which you need to change ASAP.”

taehyung looked at hoseok from the other side of the couch and back at jin with a disappointed expression taking over this face: “we just bought a new one, but i forgot to-“

“don’t worry, gimme your old phone.” the older cousin extended his hand and taehyung stared at it, taking the phone out of his own pocket and being a little hesitant. jungkook noticed, he placed his hand behind taehyung’s back and whispered; “don’t worry about it,”

it wasn’t that helpful, but for taehyung, that was life changing. he gave the phone to his hyung, who stood up and threw the phone to the floor, smashing it into pieces. jungkook, jimin and namjoon stared amused at jin, and honestly a little scared. but hoseok and taehyung were used to jin’s attitude, they weren’t surprised by a bit.   
“see? easy!” he chuckled and went over to namjoon, who was staring deeply at the boy with his arms crossed. all of the eyes were on them, jin stepping closer.  
“babe, i think you’re my soulmate.” seokjin spat out that sentence. again, the boys were shook, except the two best friends. 

jin is known for being absolutely straight forward and having no filter, he always says what’s on his mind.

namjoon’s eyes widened, staring at jin quietly. “how so?!”

he walked over to Namjoon, staring fondly and smiled slightly, making Joon get hypnotized due to such beauty. “i feel a connection, do you?”

“do i?”


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

hello lovely people, im sorry to announce that this book will be canceled. i had a plot, some ideas but i didnt organize them neatly and did a few mistakes here and there, so ill rewrite this once i have the time to do so.

ill leave this story up for the weekend and delete it after, i truly apologize, but i promise ill rewrite it soon. meanwhile, check out my other works, both here and in wattpad (under the same username @bbttsds)

i have future projects im working on and i promise that this story will have an ending, it wont be left untold.

once again, im so, so sorry about this. 

-bbttsds

**Author's Note:**

> i won’t upload often, for school is starting and i’ll be very busy but i’ll try to update as much as i can!


End file.
